Face Your Fears: One-Shots and Drabbles!
by Zivandre
Summary: This is for The Golden Snitch, Face Your Fear Challenge. This is encompassed of (500 words or more), one-shots containing different Harry Potter characters. Enjoy!
1. Arachnophobia

_**AN: This is for The Golden Snitch, Face Your Fears Challenge! The prompt is- Arachnophobia: Write about Ronald Weasley. Bonus Prompts are: 2. (color) Turquoise, 3. (creature) Flobberworm, 13. (word) patience. My house and school are, Hogwarts, Slytherin. This IS canon compliant, other than Lavender is still alive. I AM IGNORING CURSED CHILD COMPLETELY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

..

Ronald Weasley had an easy life, he woke up, went to work, came home, ate dinner, got smashed from drinking, then went to bed. The only difficult part of his life so far was his wife, Hermione Granger. Oh, and keeping his affair with Lavender Brown, a secret.

It wasn't that he didn't love his wife of 21 years, and best friend of 31, it's just they didn't work. He was an easy-going guy, easily sated with sex and food, while she wanted more. All she did was nag lately; clean this, talk to me, pick up that, or her personal favorite, laundry goes here, not right beside it!

He knew they didn't work, she knew it would never work. They just didn't have the balls to call it quits. That and for the sake of their kids, Rose and Hugo. He knew she stopped loving him intimately when she just laid like a flobberworm* during their love-making. That part hurt the worst, he'd rather be denied then to be simply 'put up' with.

It was that that finally put him back in the arms of Lavender. Those were the days he enjoyed. The day's when she wore that barely there turquoise* negligee being the best. If he was ever asked how well he thought him and Lavender were, he would say that it was like fitting that last piece of the puzzle onto the board. With Hermione? He would say that is was like trying to make a ceramic pot out of concrete, impossible. Ron wanted to be with Lavender openly, but he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Hermione like that. He also didn't want to ruin the tenuous relationship they still had. He would never want to part from her again without being on the best of terms, but he didn't have the patience* to ensure it happened like that.

That was how his life went until Hermione walked in on Ron with Lavender one fateful night. Apparently, she broke through the curse that her job sent her on a few days ahead of schedule and decided to come home early. In the end, it looked like Ron got the surprise of his life, when Hermione just stood there and laughed. It wasn't the insane laugh that people got when they were mad, but one of something she found absolutely hilarious in her brilliant mind of hers.

If Hermione was asked what she was thinking when she found her Husband and his side piece in their marriage bed, she would simply state: "Honestly? I figured I would catch them sooner than that, it's not like I didn't know. His job didn't require travel like he told me previously, and the sudden fact that it did once I stopped responding in bed? It doesn't take someone that long to piece two and two together."

In the end, Ron and Hermione had an easy divorce, one of shared custody and lunch dates with the kids on their school breaks. Hermione soon revealed to Ron that she was actually seeing Draco, not even two months after his divorce from Astoria. The fact that Ron was shocked speechless was an understatement. In his silence, she informed Ron that Draco would be her date to his wedding that following summer. That was when he fainted.


	2. Mysophobia

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, It's a bit Riddikulus, Face Your Fears Challenge. The prompt is Mysophobia: Write about a conflict between Petunia Dursley and Marge Dursely. Bonus Prompts are- Object: Cheese Platter, Word: Ineptitude, Word: Extreme, Color: Forest Green. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **..**_

Friday afternoon had arrived for the Dursley family, and with that came Petunia and Marge arguing over a cup of tea and cheese platter*, in the kitchen. Marge had always held a great dislike for Petunia's nephew, Harry Potter, and could not wrap her head around them keeping and caring for the boy, instead of sending him off to some foul orphanage where he apparently belonged.

Shaking her bony head once more, Petunia denied sending him off, again, and clicked her tongue when she felt like she couldn't hold back her temper any longer. It was already bad enough that she was ordered to mistreat the boy, guaranteeing he had no idea that he was a Wizard and that he would not know where or who he came from.

But to have her obesly-round sister-in-law, trying to also tell her how to do things in her house, she was at her breaking point.

"Listen, Marge," Petunia started, emphasizing the G, "You may want to exterminate those that you deem unworthy, but here in my house, your _Brother's_ house, we run things how we deem fit to run them!"

Sighing in her head, and hating the words she was about to spit out, she grit her teeth, and continued. "Besides, why should we hire help, when we have the boy here to do our housework? I would rather pay in clothes that I'm throwing out, along with some table scraps, here or there, than have to go out and hire help! It's free labor, Marge. Do you understand that now? It's not like he lacks the ineptitude* of housework!"

Shaking with her anger, she thought she noticed a jet black blur of hair, which what looked like a forest green* shirt, darting from the kitchen doorway. Realizing that it was the small form of a 7-year-old Harry, she mentally cursed herself for letting him hear that last bit. She would sneak him an extra serving that night, and accidentally leave the T.V. on his favorite show when they went to bed.

"Listen here, you little twit, that boy is Extremely* dangerous. Mentally unstable, that one. Yet, you still keep him around your little Duddikins! Unfit parenting, I tell you! You mark my words, one day, you're going to come home with a new wallpaper, specially made out of your Dudley! That is if he doesn't off you in your all's sleep!"

Hearing the special creak inside of the front door, alerting her to her husband returning home, she pursed her lips together and prepared a cuppa for her husband, Vernon.

"Hello dear, Marge," Vernon said with a nod of his head to each woman, "Great news to tell y'ah! Signed a huge drill order today, it earned me a promotion!"

"That's great! Maybe then you could throw that brat out, and hire some real help, since your wife here apparently need's it." Marge grunted as she leaned over and gave her bulldog some whisky on a saucer.

"Now, why are we sullying this great news with that boy?"

..

Petunia was finally able to tell Harry everything, of course, it was too late, seeing as now Harry was a grown man in his world, and was starting his own life. When Harry showed up after their war was finished, she ushered him in and gave him a great hug, letting herself finally show the 18 years of emotion's she held inside.

Sitting down in the living room, she explained how Dumbledore left him on their doorstep, with only a letter explaining things to them. It explained what happened that night his parents were killed, how they had orders to mistreat him as often as they could so he would arrive at Hogwarts broken, and downtrodden, ready to accept anything Dumbledore would tell him.

She told him how when she continued being nice to him after he was a toddler, she received hexes and howlers, pushing her into mistreating him. How it killed her to have to raise Harry like that, her sister's baby!

When Harry left that night, he left with a hatred free heart of the Dursleys, promising to have dinner together at least once a week. When he left, their old relationship washed away, only to be replaced by one of family.


	3. Verophobia

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, It's a bit Riddikulus, Face Your Fears Challenge! The prompt is: Vehophobia-Write about what happened to the Ford Anglia. Bonus Prompts used are: Creature-Acromantula, Creature- Sparrow, Character- Marcus Flint.**_

 _ **WARNINGS: This does include the final battle, so mentions of death will be present!**_

* * *

When the battle started, it was chaotic. There were humans everywhere, whether they were Death Eaters, members of The Order, or even just back-up help in the form of Wizards, Witches, and Students. Apart from the people, there was also a magnitude of Magical creatures about. Giants were swinging their weapons and trees about, Dementors were sucking the souls out of people. Centaurs were sending arrows flying.

If one was to watch the battle in progress, they would be shocked at seeing a self-driven Ford Anglia revving and ramming across Hogwarts grounds. When the fighting first started, and the car noticed a slew of Acromantulas leaving the forest, it drove through as many as it could before a giant picked it up and through it through a crowd of Death Eaters.

Luckily, for the car, it landed on its four wheels, and took off speeding through the surrounding area's slew of Voldemort Supporters. Honing in on one Marcus Flint, about to harm what looked like a fourth year, the vehicle took off and precisely his Marcus square in the back, sending him flying into a Giant's path.

Propping open the door, the car blinked its lights at the small girl, and let her climb into the backseat. Speeding through the battle, ensuring that it didn't hit anything or anybody while she was in the car, it drove up the front steps, and into the great hall. Opening its door once more, the girl hopped out and went to sit in the corner of the large dining room.

Heading back out, it saw two of his previous owner's children, Fred and Percy, and saw the tumble of castle wall that was about to land atop one of the twins. Rushing forward, the Anglia got there in the knock of time, and prevented Fred from being crushed by the stone. Honking at Percy, it didn't take long for him to work out how to get Fred in the car without hurting him more, before they sped back down the hall into the make-shift infirmary.

Seeing George in there helping, Percy shouted at him to come help move Fred's hurt body, before Percy hopped back into the car, helping find the injured to bring to Pomphrey. Landing back in the courtyard, the vehicle continued to ram and drive over as many members of the opposite side it could, as well as help transport the hurt to Madame Pomphrey.

When the battle finally ended, and Voldemort dead and gone, the Anglia helped round up the remaining injured parties. When all of the sick was taken care of, the vehicle revved its engine once more, before a single sparrow landed on the hood. Taking back off in flight, the vehicle made its way back into the forest.

In the years to come it was rumored that an old, beat-up car from the Great Battle at Hogwarts, protected the students that ventured out into the Forbidden Forest. Not allowing any harm to come to those passerby's that did not heed the rules. The students even re-named the dingy car, "The Sparrow," believing that it captured the car's character.

* * *

 _ **AN: "**_ It's persistence and integrity shows us that we do not have to be big to make a difference. We also do not need to have the biggest and best things in order for our voices to be heard." From The Sparrow Symbolism and Meanings. sparrow-animal-totem-symbolism-meanings/ For if you want to check out the full article, just removed the spaces on either side of org.


	4. Pediophobia

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, It's a bit Riddikulus-Face Your Fears Challenge. The prompt is: Pediophobia: Write a horror-based story. Bonus prompts are: Word-Fake, Word-Designer, Character- Marcus Belby. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **WARNINGS: This is not a happy ending, sorry. I'm trying to keep this one under a T rating, so please understand that I won't be descriptive of the gore in the death/torture scenes.**_

* * *

My life has gone to hell and back in the span of 8 years. I got sucked into the life I didn't want, and I should have gripped hard and hoped they could pull me and mother out when they offered a safe haven. But, I was a silly sixteen-year-old boy then, too stubborn for my own good. I could have been safe, with her. My mother would probably still be alive, but she's not.

They used to force me into their bidding, holding my mother over my head, but when I didn't try hard enough, Bellatrix held the Cruciatus on her a bit too long. She was insane, wandering around the manor, seeing things that would never be there. Torturing me in the process, she let slip my love for Hermione, of our relationship before the war, she saw us around her, our children playing in the halls, in the corners.

Oh, how I wish that could be true. I haven't seen her in three years, I haven't been allowed to leave my own home. My mother died in her bed two years back, claimed it was her own doing. But who would be able to slash their chest that many times, and that deep? No, I knew her "natural" death was faked*, that she was slaughtered in her bed like an animal.

No, I knew the truth, but I was still unable to escape. I could never escape. Not while she's out there, still fighting. I wish I had even an ounce of her courage, of her bravery. But it's too late now.

I was called out of my thoughts with a burning pain in my left forearm, moving sluggishly down to the parlor where she was many years ago, I waited for the reason I was called.

Terror clenched in my gut when Greyback pulled a woman by her dark brown and honey curled hairs, dragging on her knees. She was still, like a rag-doll, with her shoulder's slumped. When he arrived a mere few feet ahead of me, her scent invaded my nostrils. She got caught. She gave up, or hopefully, maybe she was lulling them into a false sense of security. A fellow classmate, Marcus Belby*, was stalking behind them, a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Holding back sobs, I stood stock still, waiting for her to gaze up. She never did, why did she have to lose her fierceness now?

It was made worse when he entered the room, clad in his sweeping black rooms, his pale, slimy feet bare upon my ancestry designer* home floors. How he wrangled the pull of the Pureblood elite, I'll never know, he acts like he was raised in a muggle barn, surviving on cow slop.

"Release her," Tom slithered out of his foul mouth, "I called you Draco, to finally witness the demise of this foul creature you wished the sully yourself with."

I watched as she fell forward, her cheek landing on the cool floor, her hair swept out behind her by a push of Voldemort's foot. There were three long gashes going down the length of her face, on the right side. They've been there for a while, he could tell, as they were scarred over long ago. Her eyes were dim, like she lost all hope, no hope, not even recognition that I was here. I wanted to inch my way toward her, pull her up, hold her close, and whisper promises of safety in her ear.

But, I knew if I did that, we would both die painful deaths. My fingers involuntarily reached toward her, wanting to caress her face, anywhere that I could reach. That's when she flinched. That's when I felt my heart shatter in tiny pieces, what have they done to her?

"Ah yes, I so hate to inform you, but that's the work of years of captivity, isn't it? Greyback here had a little too much fun with her a while back, so she's permanently disfigured. How does it feel? How does it feel that she's been in your dungeons, receiving harm, and you never knew? That you could have helped her, saved her even.

But now, you get to watch Greyback his last little bit of fun with her, and you can do nothing to help," Tom snickered.

* * *

I held her there as she bled out, he finally released me when she was taking her dying breathes. I swallowed her faint touch to my cheek like a dying man finding water, finding salvation. "I love you," she whispered. Her last words to me, to the world. She took one last stuttering breath, and then she was gone. I laid her down gingerly, not wanting to jar her horribly disfigured body any more than it already was.

That's when I snapped. I turned my wand towards Greyback, sending one of the most foul, darkest curses I knew to him. I didn't get to see it land, though, because Voldemort himself turned his wand towards me.

That's when everything went black as my limp body fell to the ground. I was finally free.


	5. Telephonobia

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, It's a nit Riddikulus: Face Your Fear's Challenge. The prompt is: Telephonobia: Write about a Wizard using Muggle objects. Bonus prompts are: Genre-Romance, Color-Alabaster, and Dialogue- "Stop staring it's only a pimple." / "Yeah, only the size of Mt Vesuvius!" I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger finished putting her unruly hair up in a high ponytail, when her doorbell rang. It was her weekly date with Draco Malfoy, and he was wanting to stay in and learn how to use her Muggle TV. Taking one last glance at the pimple that refused to vanish, she went and opened the door to her Alabaster skinned, tall, and broad boyfriend.

When he refused to move when she made to usher him in, she looked up and noticed his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Realizing where his line of sight was, she stamped her foot, and exclaimed, "Would you stop staring? It's only a pimple!"

Sputtering, he replied, "Yeah, only the size of Mt. Vesuvius! I feel like it's going to poke my eye out!"

Grabbing his shirt collar, and roughly yanking him into her flat, she chose not to reply to his playful tone. She led them into her living room, and prepared to turn on her small, 30-inch Television. "Oh, no, you don't. I am not about to learn anything on that tiny thing," Draco started, "I went out and bought you a new one, here let me get it."

As Draco was pulling out a miniature TV from his pocket, Hermione retorted back with, "There is nothing wrong with my TV, it is actually quite large for most _normal_ people."

"We Malfoy's only do, and get the best of things, Hence, why I'm with you of course. It's also something you should learn if you are in a relationship with me, Hermione, now, let's move some of that stuff out of the way and you can teach me how to hook this thing up."

Muttering under her breathe, she said, "Can't do anything simple, can he?" Before she unplugged and levitated her previous TV out of the way, she let Draco do the honors of unshrinking his purchase. When he was done, and Hermione took a moment to shriek at how huge the TV was, she had to levitate and rearrange her bookshelves and move her entertainment center away.

Draco had gone and purchased one of the newest TV's on the market. A large, 80-inch flat screen, entombed in a large silver box that had a surround sound system in the bottom of it. The thing was taller than her, and she now had no reason to go to the movies since she had one in her living room now.

Teaching Draco how to plug everything in, including a DVD player, was the hard part. Teaching him how to navigate the channels and the remote was the easier part. It was when Draco pulled out the DVD's he also purchased that she had to reprimand him for. It looked like he bought out the whole store of their movie collection.

It turned out though, that he bought two of everything, including another TV. Of course, one for her apartment, and the doubles were for his apartment.

"I got everything so we can have more movie dates, just you, me, the couch. I also got plenty of what the clerk deemed 'boring,' so we can have double the snogging sessions as well," Draco explained with a wink.


End file.
